hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mexico(imagination)
Mexico '''is a fan-character. His human name is '''Guadalupe M. Aguilera Appearance Mexico has dark brown hair and a little tan. His hair is put in a ponytail and his vital region symbolizes Bajo California, which is a strand of hair sharply vent onto the middle. He has sideburns and a goatee as his facial hair. His eyes are hazel-green. He would either wear plain clothings or would be seen in a Mexican military uniform. Personality Mexico is a well-known country that have seen the worst in history. Mexico is depressed all the time but would hide it by partying and celebrating his past victories. Mexico is a confirmed transgender but the other countries probably don't know. Mexico continues to have an internal battle with whatever issues he is having. He still gets along with other countries though and insist that he doesn't need help, but he has history of getting manipulated easily. They really don't like confrontation but would fight back when they get attacked. He also likes memes. Relationships '''Germany; '''Mexico and Germany are chilled with each-other but he would be disturbed by how similar he can be to Italy. Mexico and Germany met when Prussia was friends with Spain. In WW1, he asked Mexico to fight with him and he can bring back lost territory to him but he refuse. On WW2, Germany sunk several vessels of Mexico despite his demand for an apology, so to fight back he pull out the Squadron 201. Mexico was angry and was his enemy, but later on he forgive Germany. Their friendships somehow strengthen because of how much he visits him. He usually build cars with him or just talks to him about things. Germany criticized the building of the wall because of his bad experience with the Berlin Wall in support of Mexico. '''North Italy; '''Mexico and Italy, because of cultural similarities, they became fast friends. Mexico did have some issues because of war with him, but after all that chaos they still are good friends. They always visit each-other some times, usually with Germany or with South Italy. Mexico and Italy build cars together too. '''Japan; '''Mexico and Japan are good friends but Mexico didn't talk to him during WW2. Guadalupe likes anime and manga. Mexico and Japan both likes to grow coffee and talking to eachother. '''South Italy; '''South Italy and Mexico were with Spain together. They both likes to farm and eat tomatoes together. Romano's problem with Mexico is that he loves to hang out with people that he hates. Mexico still has patience for Romano despite his bad tempered but there will be times when he will scold him. '''Prussia; '''Prussia is like an uncle to Mexico since he always hang out with Spain. Mexico met Germany because of him and Mexico has no hard feelings towards him. Prussia has somehow helped him with the problem that France is causing. '''France; '''France had a history of demanding money and throwing pastries at Mexico. Also forcefully taking him into his home. But they were allies during WW2 and they don't hold ny grudges. They are now good friends. '''Russia; '''Despite his hostile appearance, Mexico was good friends with him. They both got no problems before and they were both allies in WW2. . '''Spain; '''Mexico and Spain both got a very close relations despite their history. '''United States; '''Mexico and U.S. had a very unique relationships. They both have a brother-like relationship and argue sometimes. But despite that, they manage to be close. U.S. invited him to his home so they can solve problems about the drug war, kidnapping, and immigration. They technically have a dysfunctional relationship together since Mexico barely talk things out with America, but he harbors some hard feelings towards him. Yet he depends on them economically. Other countries would urge Mexico to have the U.S. accountable for his actions, but he rather avoid confrontations. '''Canada; '''Mexico notice Canada during WW2 and he quickly wants to be his friend. They both got a peaceful friendships and sometimes talks to eachother with Cuba or America. '''Cuba; '''Mexico and Cuba are both siblings and the New Spains. They both get along with eachother and always hang out with Canada or Puerto Rico. What Cuba doesn't like is that he started to think that Mexico is starting to act like U.S. There was some incidents that Cuba's dictator did that offended Mexico and so he didn't really talk to him much like before. Gallery Mexico ref BW.png|Reference sheet mexico hetalia 001.jpg|Prototype of Mexico mexico prototype.png|Prototype Mexico Hetalia sos scribble_0001.jpg|Mexico sketches found Hetalia SOS logo 1.png|A satire fancomic where Mexico will be featured Trivia *Mexico has been shown to have done drugs(in referencing the drug war) *Mexico's favorite song when he's upset and don't want to deal with other's stupidity *Other countries would reference the Mexican-American war to roasts the U.S. *Mexico is based on a transgender colonel who fought in the Mexican Revolution with Zapata named Amelio Robles Avila . *Mexico's old appearance was shown to be more feminine and to be a hemaphrodite. However, because there was too many other Mexico OCs that bears resemblance with this appearance(the black short hair, the fair skin, etc...), the creator dramatically changed the character into what it is now confirmed today. *U.S. thought Mexico's birthday is in 5 de Mayo *Mexico likes to use the computer and usually is in Facebook or Whatsapp Hatafutte Parade In my right hand there is Tequila... In my left hand is CHILES! Let's go cook something, it's a cocina parade! Towards the enchanting world, Vamos para allá! Take our hands, make circle, spin around and it's the world! With my sombrero I'm in the best condition! Verde, Blanco, y Rojo is my tricolor! There's a time for work and play! He-ta-li-a! "Phew, with this heat, I could sure go for some sopa de jaiba! No, wait! Maybe a fried mojarra will do best!" Let's go cook something, it's a cocina parade! Sound your instruments, it's time to march. If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, The one and only song will be complete! Playing the trompeta is me, México! "Dammit América, give me back my glasses!" La bella Guadalajara, And the artístic Ciudad de México, Music and colors fill the streets, And various flavors float in the air. "Felicidad para siempre!" "Felicidad para siempre!" "Felicidad para siempre!" Every enormous tower... "Felicidad para siempre!" ...begins with a single stone, bebámos! "Felicidad para siempre!" The loud cheers keep growing passionately! "Felicidad para siempre!" The secret to a spicy recipe is not how many chiles you put in it, but how spicy the chiles are! Esa es la manera mexicana! Let's go cook something, it's a cocina parade! This melody is universal! The 5 continents and the 7 seas... At this energetic ritmo, they traverse each other grandly! This is El Día De Los Muertos that will continue towards tomorrow! "And of course, don't forget to bring a good mezcal!" Verde, Blanco, y Rojo is my tricolor! I'll be great one day again, HE-TA-LI-A! Category:Mexico Category:Latin America Category:North America Category:Male Characters Category:Transgender Category:LGBT